Wishes and Promises
by KryHeart and Ardy
Summary: A dying wish, A box of promises. Summer your family needs you. Written by KryHeart


A figure lay in the snow, warm red blood pooled around her broken body, silver eyes dull and fading looked up at the sky. Her once red lips shivered as she tried to speak her voice faint and shaking. "Please, I wish," She lifted a hand to the sky her body growing colder. "Save my daughter... my rose from…"

* * *

God how he hated summer, during the day the heat from the sun was brutal, beating down on his back causing large sweat marks to appear over his clothes. It was just as bad during the night what with the sticky humid wave of stuffy air making it impossible to sleep. That's why Qrow was stumbling home at two in morning drunk after getting kicked out of local bar for fighting. Or so that was his excuse anyway, the real reason why he hated summer was perhaps because of something else not that he was going to admit to it.

Unfortunately as he saw the darkened cottage loom closer he realized he wasn't drunk enough for the memories to fade into oblivion. His heart as heavy as his feet dragged him closer home with each step but he didn't want to go inside the house. The sky was clear of clouds tonight so stars twinkled like dust to Qrow's red eyes. He sighed, standing outside the door pulling his canteen out from the back pockets and taking a long swig of the whiskey he kept inside. He really should go inside and get some sleep, never know when the girls or Tai would need him.

Before he could open the front door a whispered sob caught his attention, even drunk he was alerted to possible danger and his hand automatically reached for Blood moon. As he slowly walked around the building searching the darkness for signs of intruders or worse the Grimm the whispered sob became more clear. Qrow recognized the sound and immediately put away his the last corner so he was at the back of the house was a sight that broke his heart.

Yang sat on the back steps of the house in orange and white pajamas, her hair showered over her like a blanket of blazing yellow and gold. The lack of footwear was of no surprise, however the quiet sobs coming from the little mound was. What was Yang doing outside crying on the back steps of the house? Qrow walked carefully and sat besides his niece hugging the girl to his shoulder. "Hey kiddo what you doing out here?"

Yang was nearly five years old but already she showed signs of a raging need for independence and adventure. Sometimes Qrow couldn't help seeing his sister in her actions and temperament. Still she got her her blond hair from Tai and then there was his protective nature. Something Yang felt strongly towards her little sister Ruby and that temper. Much as Qrow wanted to blame Raven for that he believed it was all Tai's. Just like how much she let her strong emotions ride on her sleeves with everything she did and said, typical Xiao-Long.

However this show of emotion was one Qrow hadn't seen before. Sure he wasn't around all the time but the sight of his five year old niece crying outside alone pulled at him. So he just let the blond child cry into his shoulder and waited it out with her.

Yang finally stifled her tears and hugged her beloved uncle Qrow. When she took a deep breath her nose twitched in displeasure. "Uncle Qrow."

"Hmm?" Red eyes met lilac.

"Have you been drinking again?" Dad had told her before that Uncle Qrow was an alcoholic, she didn't really know what that meant but it had something to do with drinking something that smelled really bad. Last Christmas Daddy had gotten angry with him for showing up 'Drunk' but after a little while they hugged and Dad wasn't angry anymore.

"Yeh firecracker, I'm sorry." Qrow ruffled the mass of blond hair much to Yang's dismay.

"Why do you drink uncle Qrow?" The young girl asked.

Qrow stared up at the sky, watching the stars twinkled back at him. He could almost believe they would smile at him if he smiled back. "To try and forget I guess."

Yang pulled her knees up and rested her head on them circling her arms around her bent legs. "What are you trying to forget?"

"What are you crying out here for?" Qrow went to pull another swig from his canteen but decided against it and replaced it in his pocket.

"Mummy." Was Yang's answer before she bent her head down and clutched at her legs tighter.

"I see." A cool breeze rustle his hair as Qrow bent one knee to rest his elbow on, leaning his hand onto that palm he gazed out across the lawn. "Summer?"

"Both." Yang turned her head so she could see her uncle. "Why did they leave me?"

Qrow cursed his sister in his head but brushed a hair through his niece's hair. "I don't know why Raven left Yang, but I know Summer didn't leave you because she wanted to."

"How do you know?" lilac eyes stared unblinking at him.

"Because she loves you and Ruby and … Tai." Qrow looked away.

"And you?" Yang could feel the sadness in her uncle and didn't know what had caused it.

Qrow thought for a moment before turning back. "Maybe she did, Summer loved a lot of people."

The two sat there for a while, Yang's tears had finally stopped and Qrow was thinking about Summer. Yang was the first to break the silence whispering. "I think she did."

"Hmm?"

"I think mummy loved you uncle Qrow." Yang gave him a smile, it reminded him of Tai so much more then Raven.

The older man grinned, he was suppose to be comforting her not the other way round. "Yeh? You think so?" When the blond child nodded his pulled her over to hug, "Thanks firecracker."

More silence followed but this time it was a peaceful one as they shared the night atmosphere. In the distance they could see fireflies dancing around the trees, an owl hooted somewhere in the surrounding woods and the grass swayed softly in the gentle breeze.

"So Yang, if you were so sad why didn't you go to Tai, he would have helped?" Qrow was concerned for the little blond girl, even though Patch was a peaceful island with little to no Grimm activity there was still always a chance of danger. Qrow frowned at that statement, especially when he was around.

Yang ducked her head down for a minute thinking, when she popped back up again her answer wasn't what Qrow had expected. "Because talking about Mummy makes Dad sad, he is busy looking after Ruby and me all the time. Always smiling and trying to be happy for us, I don't want to make him sad. So when I feel like crying I come out here, so Dad can't hear me and I don't wake Ruby up."

Now Qrow understood Yang's actions. He didn't like the idea of her coming out here on her own so he would tell her something else he hoped would work. "I see. Well I miss your mummy too, do you know what I do when I'm missing her?"

"What?" The five years mind latched onto the idea of learning something her uncle did.

"I sing a very special song." Yang's eyes sparkled at that and Qrow realized his mistake, now he would have to own up to it.

"Will you sing it to me? I wanna hear it. Please!" Yang all but bounce onto Qrow's lap, such as was his luck now he had little choice but to do something he never did in company.

"Shhh. Okay I will sing it to you, but then you have to go to bed okay. Also no more sneaking out at this time of night." He thought he might as well kill two birds with one stone, pun not intended.

"Okay." Yang nestled herself in her uncle's arms and waited for him while he coughed a bit, clearing his throat so he could sing. His voice was low and husky as to not wake the other occupants inside the house as he sang words engraved in his memory. Every word he sung was for Summer.

"You and I were in a dream.

You'd follow close wherever I'd lead."

"The steps you'd echo on and on.

You'd catch me safe if ever I fall."

"Your hand in mine, we walked along.

No hill too high, no road was too long."

"To stay with you, my only dream.

To share your life, whatever it means."

Qrow started humming, swaying his body side to side lulling the young girl in his arms to sleep. Yang fought to keep her eyes open and listen but her Uncle's voice but the gentle rocking was so relaxing that her eyes slowly slid shut. Qrow watched her little body start to go slack but continued singing softly.

"I knew you'd have to go away.

My love for you could not help you stay."

"You drifted off day by day.

I cherished every breath that remained."

"In my arms, close to me, your body broke, your soul was set free.

You left this world, my treasured friend. The chapter closed, but love has no end."

"Farewell my angel. "

"You are with me always."

"Just close your eyes now."

"Next time we meet it's forever."

By the time he finished Yang was fast asleep in his arms, probably taking into some dreamless state with how tired she must have been. Qrow could only be thankful his semblance had chosen not to make an appearance. Still before he could jinx himself he lifted the child's body into his arms and quietly walked through the back door.

The house was dark and silent but being outside for so long meant his eyes had become accustomed to the dark so he needed no light to see where he was going. Steadily he went up the stairs towards the room painted in soft yellow and orange.

When Qrow lay a sleeping Yang onto her bed he heard a thud come from the room next door. As he went to shut the door it squeaked causing him to grimace and look over at Yang. Thankfully she remained asleep and he left the door as it was slipping next door to where another child this one of three years of age slept.

Ruby lay facing the door, a wolf plushie that had been in her arms lay on the floor by the bed. Qrow picked it up and tucked it back into Ruby's hands. The plush had been a present from him and he still wasn't sure why but it was the only toy the little child would sleep with. Still as Ruby snuggled into the soft fabric Qrow sat on the bed and combed a hand through the soft baby-like hair. It was short and dark just as Summer's had been, everyone had marveled over their similarities. If not for the crimson tips coloring her hair it would have been like Summer had cloned herself.

Qrow let out a grin, at least she didn't take after her father. The world needed more of Summer Rose after all and less of…..well it just needed more of her. Qrow thought as he bent down and kissed Ruby's rosey cheek. His heart panged with love for both children which is what he believed made him different to Raven, that he could love and wanted to be loved.

Qrow stood from the bed and crept across the room to the door. Ruby was actually more sensitive to noise and he didn't want to chance waking her for it would be impossible to get her back to sleep otherwise.

Once downstairs again the red eyed man spread a blanket over the couch before he remembered to check the backdoor. When he stepped outside he could see the moon had crawled over to this side of the sky. Its broken image reminded him of his family, not the one with the tribe for he didn't consider murderers and thieves family but the one back inside the house.

If Summer were here right now what would she say? 'There's always tomorrow Qrow' or 'We are stronger together then apart.' or 'I love you Qrow'. No that last one hurt too much, still as Qrow gazed at the moon its form blurred from the tears welling up in his red eyes and he made a promise.

"I will protect your daughters Summer and I will always love them for both of us."

* * *

Miles away a bird flew across the night sky carrying nothing but a promise. When she reached the plains she searched for the tiny flickering candlelight that would be in the window of a tiny cottage. When the moon hid behind heavy clouds the bird saw the light below her and flew down.

Other than the tiny flame the cottage was shrouded in darkness, when the bird hopped in through the window the framed glass slid shut sharply causing her to squawk in surprise. "Your late Raven." The aging wizard switched a bedside lamp on his gaze on the bird as she took on a human form.

"A promise for a wish, he made it." Raven would never acknowledge the tiny burning sensation in her chest as she felt her twin suffer. His was a path she couldn't follow but she could right some things she made wrong after tonight.

The wizard sighed, getting up and walking over to his writing desk. Above the heavy wooden table was a shelf and sat on that an ornate box. When he pulled it down Raven peered over his shoulder rudely. The box was made from the trunk of a willow tree that had stood for centuries before the wizard had cut it down for this exact purpose. It appeared very plain but for the delicate vines carved and painted onto the top of the box in an emerald green.

"Are you sure you want to do this Raven? Once the choice is made you can't undo it." the elderly man pulled a chain from around his neck, the key pendant fit into the lock that prevented the box from being opened. As he pulled open the lid Raven observed hundreds of tiny scrolls, each rolled and tied with different coloured ribbons.

The wizard pulled out a newish looking scroll, it was tied with a red ribbon. When he held it out to her Raven pulled the newly formed piece of paper from her pocket. On it was a promise, the promise her twin had made tonight to protect and love hers and Summers children. Red eyes stared at the wizard. "Is it enough yet?"

The wizard took Qrow's promise and shook his head. "No, it is not."

"When will it be enough?" Raven slammed her hand onto the desk causing a jar filled with writing utensils to jump and rattle.

The old man didn't even twitch at the show of temper from Raven, his dull copper eyes stared down at her. "Gather more promises and wishes and soon it will be enough."

Raven knew that it was the best she was going to get from the man who held her family's heart in his hands. "Your word. Give me your word Wizard of Oz."

Oz the Wizard gave another sigh but complied. "Very well. You have my word Raven Branwen, that when you help me to achieve my goal I will return your family's heart." Raven nodded and bolted for the window, her jump gave her just enough time to shift into her bird form as she flew away from the cottage. She would make things right again, that was her promise.

When raven left, flying through the sky in her bird form the Wizard dropped both the wish and promise into the box and locked it again. Before he replaced the box back onto the shelf he pulled away the false wall uncovering Raven's goal. The snow globe always gave him pause about what to do with it. As he placed it carefully on the desk and and sat down he leaned onto his arms and watched the scene unfold before him.

A woman cloaked in white and red wielded her weapons, twirling in time to miss an attack from an enemy she couldn't escape from. White rose petals shredded off her back and melting into the snow around her as she attacked with a slow dance through the snowy terrain. The creatures attacked her again and again until she was left lying in a pool of red. Her tiny arm lifted into the sky catching snowflakes as the light in her silver eyes tried to die.

The wizard had heard her plea, her dying wish and granted it. Then he saved her life, by taking her and placing her in the snow globe he had frozen her time, stopped her death from happening. Now Raven wanted her back, for her family. Normally the wizard would have complied with her request but something about the silver eyed woman in his globe gave him pause. So instead he had the Branwen twin assist him in granting wishes and keeping promises, and given her his word that when it was done only then, would he return Summer Rose. Raven had agreed.

The Wizard Oz looked at the box again thinking back on the wish Summer Rose had made as she lay dying in the snow. After granting it the wizard had the right to keep her forever. That is the price she paid when she asked for her daughter to be saved from a semblance of misfortune.


End file.
